Je T'aime
by Calmday
Summary: Calem has just moved into the Kalos region and he's about to set off on a grand adventure with his friends. Unfortunately, he's been having some... strange dreams about some professor he has yet to meet. (Sycamore/Calem and (in future chapters) Serena/Shauna)
1. Chapter 1

Idk I really wanted to write a pokemon x and y fanfiction so here we go. I doubt this'll just be a one-shot because there is so much to write. Like a whole adventure full of it.

Also if anyone wants to beta for me I will love you to death. Reviews are always welcome~ They make me super happy and maybe you guys can suggest what will happen next! (Because I need you all to pick out Calem's first pokemon!)

Rating: R

Pairings:Sycamore/Calem if you like squint and turn it upside down or get that Sycamore is like the single person who uses French in every sentence. (Also there will be Serena/Shauna in later chapters).

Chapter: 1

Word Count: 1,390

Let's go!

* * *

"Welcome to the world of pokémon. My name is Augustine Sycamore…"

The boy tapped the screen of his 3DS. He'd already heard the speech thousands of times. Every game had the same one. He could probably recite it if he wanted to, but the mover beside him was giving him odd looks already. He almost wished his mother was there instead of the burly man, but she would have just taken the device away.

He sighed and turned his attention back to the screen. It was at the gender select option. He had thought he'd skipped by this already. Picking the girl was second nature to him by now. They had better clothing options, which added a lot more to the game.

Next, the screen to name her came up. He usually just put in the defaults for them. It wasn't worth the effort to name someone who would wind up with a nickname in a few minutes. But this game didn't have the option, so he lazily typed in Serena and hit enter. The dialogue continued and he rolled his eyes. He should have just kept his friend's save file.

"Calem!"

The sound of his name made the boy fall off the box he had perched himself on. He hit the ground with a loud thud and groaned in discomfort as he sat up. The mover was looking away, apparently trying not to laugh.

"Yeah mom," he called back. He squinted as the back of the van opened and the lights turned on. Maybe he should have sat up front.

"We're finally here," she chirped, clapping her hands together. "Kalos! Aren't you excited?"

"Ecstatic," he replied as he quickly shoved the 3DS into his coat pocket and stood. "Can I call my friends now?" He waited for her answer and clicked his tongue in annoyance when she didn't respond. She'd probably run off to go see the house or let Rhyhorn explore.

"Kalos isn't so bad," the mover offered as he lifted a box and walked past Calem. "There's a lot more scenery than Kanto and the air is much fresher." Calem made a face and reached up to grab his bag. The movers were supposed to handle all the unpacking, so he might as well get out and explore for a bit. Besides, he couldn't call Red without his mother's permission. Calls to Kanto from Kalos weren't cheap, after all.

After hopping out of the back of the van, Calem found himself staring at his new house. It wasn't much compared to his old one, but the garden wasn't too bad. Just a little work on it and it'd be perfect… Except that was Rhyhorn's blanket sprawled out on it. So much for that plan.

"Whatever… I'll just take a look around then," he growled as he walked past the house. Unfortunately, there wasn't much to explore. Everything was close together and the wall around the town kept him from leaving without his mother noticing. So much for an exciting new adventure in the Kalos region, he thought bitterly, guess there is nothing to do but head inside for now.

The inside of the house was much better than the outside. Outside it had looked cramped, like they weren't going to be able to fit anything in it, but inside it was much larger. He was slightly satisfied with that. But he still missed his old house in Pallet Town, even if it was a lot trashier.

"So, what do you think? Quaint, right? It's the perfect place to finally settle down and retire!" His mother gushed as she darted about the living room. The movers seemed to have a hard time trying to avoid her and more than once something had almost been dropped. Thank god he took after his father.

"It's alright. But did we really have to move? Things were fine in Kanto, you know. Red said Team Rocket was gone for good," Calem said, perhaps a little too coolly, as he picked up one of the boxes with his name on it. His mother didn't seem to notice it and she continued to flit about, just like the strange bird pokémon that seemed to have snuck in. He eyed it wearily and it flapped its wings and chirped at him—just like Red's Pidgey had when it had snuck into his house. Calem smiled at the memory and carried his things upstairs, praying that his room done like they had promised.

The upstairs was, not surprisingly, already set up. His stuff had come over first (which was why he was left sharing a bed with Green for a week); he would have been pissed if it wasn't ready just yet. He nearly tripped over his table as he walked to the bed. Perhaps it was time for him to sleep. He hadn't for the past twenty-four hours.

He glanced towards the stairs. He'd have to go down and shut—and probably lock—the door. He should have done that before hand. Placing the box in his hands down on the table, he went back down to shut it. No one seemed to notice as he did, and he quietly slipped back upstairs.

"Guess the caffeine finally wore off," he grunted as he took unzipped his jacket and threw it onto the floor. He cringed as he heard something hit it. His 3DS was in his pocket. Right. He lifted it up to check. Aside from the game being ejected, it was totally fine. Of course it was. It always was. The damn thing was almost unbreakable.

He sighed and set it, a little rougher than he should have, on the table. He'd have to start the game over again, but that was his own fault for not paying attention to it. Calem turned away and slowly tugged his shirt over his head. He shivered as the cool air hit his skin and rushed to the drawer for a pajama top of some sort. While over there, he took his normal pants off and switched into a matching pair of pajama bottoms.

Now fully changed, he made his way over to the bed and collapsed onto it. It didn't take him long to fall into a deep sleep.

_Words Calem couldn't understand were whispered into his ear as someone's hand slipped beneath the elastic of his boxers. He shivered and let out a soft moan as he felt their lips on his neck, just below his ear. He wasn't sure how they knew about that spot, but damn if it didn't feel nice. He could feel warm—hot—breaths on his neck and something, hard, grinding against him. More words in that damn language were said, distracting Calem from the fact that his boxers had been taken off and tossed somewhere. His breathing grew frantic as a warm hand ghosted along the length of his penis. He'd done something like this himself a couple times. Maybe once with Red and Green, but this was something else entirely. His body moved with it. His hips gently rocking forward as he shut his eyes tightly._

_That damned person—a man based on their voice—continued to stroke him, gently whispering those words to him. He didn't even care what they meant. They didn't even register in his mind at this point. Everything felt so fucking good. The familiar warmth told him he was close and he let out a long, needy, whine as the hand pulled away._

"_I look forward to meeting you in my lab later," the stranger said. His voice was heavily accented in a way that Calem swore he'd heard before._

"_Wait, come back," Calem hissed. "You can't just leave like this."_

Calem jumped up and squawked awkwardly as something collided with his stomach. His face was still red with embarrassment from his dream and his hair was a mess. He stared at the bird pokémon in front of him—mocking him.

"Go away," he snarled, motioning for it to go back downstairs. How had it gotten in, anyways? Hadn't he locked the door? He stood up to go check it, but quickly sat back down. He couldn't go downstairs like this. His mother would die. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

Fuck having only one bathroom in the house


	2. Chapter 2

Wow this story has only been up for 24 hours and it's got two followers already! Thank you so much, both of you! ;v;

P.S. I want you guys to pick Calem's first pokémon! So I guess just comment with which one you think it should be.

Rating: R

Pairings:Sycamore/Calem if you like squint and turn it upside down or get that Sycamore is like the single person who uses French in every sentence. (Also there will be Serena/Shauna in later chapters).

Chapter: 2

Word Count: 1,666

Let's go!

* * *

Calem had narrowly avoided an awkward meeting with his mother as he fled into the bathroom. She had been sitting on the couch watching a documentary on a famous Rhyhorn racer and hadn't bothered to look as he slipped by her. He thanked whatever deity looking out for him and locked the door behind him before she could look up.

"That was too close," he sighed as he slid his pajama pants and boxers down. A rush of cool air made him hiss and shiver and his hands temporarily froze at his hips. What if his mother heard him? The walls weren't as thick as the ones in his old home. He pushed that thought into the back of his mind and slowly let his hands slide further downwards. His breathing hitched and he gently palmed his erection. He wasn't any good at this, and his unskilled hands fumbled around as he tried to figure out what he liked best.

Nothing was as good as that man in his dreams. His thoughts turned back to that dream and the strange man in them. He began to mimic those touches, and upon finding them much more pleasurable than what he had been doing before (and every other time), he continued. His breathing gradually grew more ragged with each stroke and soon he felt as though he couldn't breathe. A name began to form on the tip of his tongue and his lips moved to whisper it, but the sound was caught in his throat and never escaped.

Calem came into his hand, panting for air as he let his head fall forward. His body felt sluggish as he cleaned himself (and the small amount that had gotten onto the floor) up and his eyes shut for a few moments only to open again when he heard a faint knocking on the door. His heart nearly stopped.

"I suppose Calem is still getting ready. He was so tired from the move that last night he went to bed early!" He could hear his mom explain. She sounded slightly flustered and his cheeks burned red. He wished he could die there and never have to walk out.

"That's alright!" He heard someone else reply. Was there always company in the house? He strained to listen to the conversation. "I just wanted to greet you both since we're neighbors now."

Calem bent down and lifted his pants up. His neighbor didn't say anything else, but he heard the distant shut of a door. They'd left.

"Calem! You better shower while you're in there," he heard his mother scold as she walked away. "The girl next door stopped by to meet you and you were in the bathroom masturbating!" He nearly choked. So much for being careful.

He couldn't walk out of there now, even though he had no change of clothes, and wound up doing just as his mother told him to, not that he cared. He felt like he really needed a warm shower after that, something to calm his nerves and warm him up.

"I still can't believe you did that," his mother ranted as she flipped the pancake over. Calem rolled his eyes and rubbed his hair with the towel over his head. Since when had it gotten so long, anyways? He'd have to find some place to cut it later.

"I'm a teenage boy, it happens," he said with a shrug. His mother looked up and sighed. He could tell she'd lost all faith in him at that moment.

"I know healthy boys do that sort of thing, but this is a small house and the walls are thin, Calem. I don't want to hear you every morning taking care of your problems," she explained. The corners of her mouth turned down as she said the word "problems." Calem continued to rub his hair dry, hoping that in the process he was hiding his reddened face.

"Anyways," she continued as she set a pancake on the plate before him. "That was the neighbor's daughter, Serena. She wanted to introduce you to her friends. There was something else too..." His mother paused and tried to remember, leaving the last pancake to burn in the pan. She was much too late to save it; it was burnt to a crisp by the time she scraped it off.

"Well, they can't all be perfect," she chuckled as she tossed it out. "But about that thing, I guess you'll just have to ask Serena about it when you see her later." His mother winked at him. "She's pretty cute, just so you know."

Calem retreated upstairs as quickly as he could. He needed to get out of the pajamas he had thrown back on, and avoid his mother's awkward implications to get a girlfriend.

It didn't take him long to get dressed. Calem had never been picky about what he wore so long as it was weather appropriate. That was probably why he was dressed in his usual blue jacket, black pants, and red boots. It was slightly cool out, but the weather app on his phone told him that it would warm up later, so he made sure to wear a light, white, t-shirt underneath the jacket. He didn't waste much time fixing his hair. It was going to be boring no matter what he did, so he let it hang down straight, only brushing the pieces in the front to the side so he could see. Atop his head, he wore the red hat his father had given him for his last birthday and a pair of sunglasses. He wasn't sure if he really needed them, but they were always a part of this outfit. It didn't feel complete without them.

Once done, he glanced at his things on the table. He was just going to meet with that girl and her friends, so he didn't really need anything, but he grabbed his bag and some money just in case. His phone was also carelessly tossed into it.

"Well, guess I'm all set," he muttered, adjusting his hat as he started down the stairs. His mother caught sight of him as he opened the door and she walked over to him. He flinched, expecting her to try and fix his jacket or hair, but instead she smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Have fun!" She chimed. Calem blinked and offered a smile.

"Alright, I will mom," he snorted as he opened the door. His mother went back to whatever she was doing before and Calem stepped outside to go find Serena.

It didn't take very long.

There were two girls kissing in front of his house, and Calem coughed awkwardly to get their attention. One of them, flustered, began to blush, but the other only smiled sweetly at him.

"Hello! You must be Calem! Welcome to the Kalos region!" The shorter girl, the one not blushing, chirped. Calem smiled back at her.

"Thanks. You must be Serena?" He asked. She shook her head and pointed at the flustered girl beside her.

"This is Serena. I'm Shauna!" She said, rushing forward to grab his hand and pull him along. "Now come on! If we're late the others will get upset." Calem opened his mouth to argue, but figured that there was really no point in doing so. Serena laughed at him for it.

"It must be strange being so far from home, but don't worry, everyone is really nice here," she chattered. Her accent was pretty thick and reminded him of the one from his dreams. So that guy had been from Kalos then…

"It seems like it, but I don't know yet. I really miss Kanto," Calem began. His voice trailed off and he began to think about Red and Green again. Had they written to him yet, or did they forget their promise already?

"That's normal though! It was your home, but now Kalos is. I'm sure you'll warm up to it soon enough," Shauna said as she squeezed his hand. Calem grinned and felt someone swipe at his head.

"Hey, don't go flirting with my girlfriend," Serena teased.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to-" Calem stuttered. Shauna threw her head back and laughed.

"She's just messing with you, relax," she explained. "She does that with everyone. Also, we're here! Now come on! Tierno and Trevor are waiting near the café for us!" The three of them hurried on, eventually finding two tables shoved together and two boys sitting there with a box in front of them.

"Trevor! Tierno! This is Calem, the boy I was telling you about," Shauna shouted. A few people gave the group odd looks, but they quickly turned back to their drinks. Serena looked a little embarrassed and slid into her seat across from Tierno.

"It's nice to meet you," both boys said as Calem took his seat. The ginger kid shoved the box closer to the middle of the table.

"Thank goodness you guys got here, that guy over there was giving the box strange looks. I thought he was going to steal it," he said, laughing nervously. Calem looked over in the direction the boy had glanced; there was no one there. Odd.

"This is what Professor Scyamore gave us. He said he wanted you to pick a pokémon from it," the larger boy said. "We haven't looked inside of it yet, so I'm really excited to see what is in there."

"Calem, why don't you pick first," Serena suggested as she opened the box. Inside of it were three pokéballs, each with a notecard beside it. One said "Fennekin," another "Froakie," and the last one "Chespin." Calem didn't recognize any of the names, but he reached to grab one of the pokéballs anyways. Whatever he picked, they would be his first official pokémon partner. No more borrowing Rhyhorn from his mother.

His heart began to race with excitement and he let the pokémon he'd picked out of its ball.


End file.
